


Chalk Dust

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Career- Day, Doctors, Drabble, Gen, Humor, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is asked to go to Carrer-day at Jacob's school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Dust

Katie handed Reid the eraser. "Small words, Reid! They're just kids"   
"If they don't get a good vocabulary now, they may never get it," Reid tried to justify some of the words in his speech. "Why do I have to go to career-day at Jacob's school anyway? Even Chris could explain what a doctor does to a bunch of kids"  
"Because to five-year-olds a doctor who messes around in brains is more interesting than a doctor who counts baby-toes."  
"…and Reid!" Katie called after him as he went out the door, "no diagrams of zombies eating brains on the blackboard either!"


End file.
